Torgue
Torgue is a weapons' manufacturer. This manufacturer's guns can easily be identified by their black, grey or gunmetal paint schemes and heavy construction – a stark contrast to many other manufacturers who have much brighter colour schemes for their weapons. Torgue seems to follow an often violent naming scheme for their weapons. In Borderlands 2, the names for many of Torgue's weapons have a sexual connotation. Torgue makes above average quality firearms, and are more common than the Atlas Corporation's weapons. They make good shotguns, heavy machineguns and sniper rifles. They tend not to excel in any one area – they might not have the astounding accuracy of a Hyperion or the raw power of a Jakobs – but instead are well-rounded. It is also discovered during Firepower: Plight Of The Middle Man that Torgue is supplying weapons directly to the bandits, which greatly annoys Marcus Kincaid. Oddly, for their constant needling of Jakobs for their use of wood in their guns, Torgue fabricates various plywood boards found throughout New Haven and Old Haven. In Borderlands 2, Torgue's main defining feature on all of their guns is explosive bullets. They also have stopped making sniper rifles and SMGs, instead focusing on powerful yet somewhat inaccurate rocket launchers, pistols, shotguns & assault rifles. Their rocket launchers and shotguns are among the most powerful in Borderlands 2. They also have a much more striking and definitive paint scheme that incorporates racing checker stripes. The lower tier/more common Torgue guns use a very industrial and brutal looking green and yellow paint scheme that feature yellow and black checkers, while the higher tier Torgue weapons are identified with a flashy silver and red paint scheme with black and white checkers. In Borderlands 2 it is revealed that the Torgue corporation was founded by Mister Torgue High-Five Flexington. Mister Torgue serves as the company's CEO and spokesperson. Products Torgue manufacturers combat shotguns, machine guns, repeaters, rocket launchers, semi-auto sniper rifles, and submachine guns. The following are made by Torgue. Weapons: *Combat rifle - The Meat Grinder *Rocket launcher - Leviathan *Shotgun - Boom Stick *Shotgun - The Blister Weapons: *Combat rifle - Bastard *Repeater pistol - Violator *Shotgun - Friendly Fire *Sniper rifle - Cobra *Submachine gun - Gasher *Rocket launcher - Redemption Class Mods: *Berserker - Blast Master, Warmonger, Bad Ass Torgue Loyalty, Ogre (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only) *Soldier - Heavy Gunner, Rifleman Grenade Mods: *MIRV - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Health Boost - Tough Guy, Muscleman, Macho *Rocket Launcher - Undertaker (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) Weapon Tiers *Torgue Power = Level 13 - 21 *Torgue Force = Level 22 - 30 *Torgue Excellent = Level 31 - 39 *Torgue Awesome = Level 40 - 47 *Torgue Ultimate = Level 48+ Gun Traits *Very high damage, but at reduced accuracy. Despite the advertisement claiming the contrary, Torgue guns have horrible recoil-compensation and may be ill suited for users unable to compensate this. *Violent name scheme *Colors are black, grey, and gun metal Quotes *"Torgue combines good damage, high firerate, and recoil reduction into one lethal weapon." (Marcus Kincaid) *"400 percent more awesome! Also, Torgue doesn't make their guns out of freakin' wood." (Marcus Kincaid) *"9 out of 10 badass bandits agree: only real men buy Torgue." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Need to save the world while impressing ladies? Show them what you got with a Torgue." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Torgue ... so no wimps allowed!" (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Torgue ... flex some power." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) Products The following are items made by Torgue. weapons *Pistols • Hand Cannon • Hole Puncher • Injector • Rod • Slapper *Shotguns • Bangstick • Hulk • Pounder • Ravager • Stalker *Assault rifles • Lance • Rifle • Root • Spitter • Torpedo *Rocket launchers • Blaaa • Boom • Deee! • Duuurp! weapons *Pistols – Pocket Rocket *Shotguns – Landscaper • SWORDSPLOSION!!! *Assault rifles – Evil Smasher • Boom Puppy *Rocket launchers – 12 Pounder • Creamer weapons *Pistols – Unkempt Harold *Shotguns – Flakker *Assault rifles – KerBlaster • Ogre *Rocket launchers – Nukem weapons *Pistols – Devastator *Rocket launchers – Ahab *Assault rifles – Seeker weapons *Rocket launchers – Tunguska *Shotguns – Carnage weapons *Assault rifles – Peak Opener *Rocket launchers – World Burn *Shotguns - Unicornsplosion Class Mods *Beast • Berserker • Legendary Gunzerker • Grenadier Grenade Mods * • • Meteor Shower • MIRV • Rolling Thunder Shields *Nova Shield • Spike Shield • • • Deadly Bloom Prefixes *Pounder shotgun always receives Double Lovin prefix regardless of the grip. *Stalker shotgun always receives Fixated prefix regardless of the grip. *Ravager shotgun always receives Three Way prefix regardless of the grip. *Spitter assault rifle always receives Sputtering prefix regardless of the grip. Gun Appearance by Quality * weapons These weapons appear in normal grey metal that's been heavily corroded and weathered. It has a visible red and black Torgue sticker and a weathered racing design on the barrel. * weapons Slightly corroded in places, have green and orange coloring, and have numerous racing patterns including white and black stripes as well as yellow and black checkerboard. It also has a matching Torgue sticker. * weapons Mostly clean light grey metal with a white and black checkerboard pattern on part of it. Although polished, the metal used on this tier of weaponry appears to be heavily scratched in corners. The Torgue sticker is a red, white, and blue combination. Assault rifles, pistols, and shotguns receive a larger cowling, and the shotgun gains a shell holder. * weapons Similar to the previous tier only with much shinier metal, no scratches whatsoever, and with a large red pattern near the barrel of the weapon. The sticker is black and white with just the text and the outline in black. Also the shotguns' clip is visually bigger. * weapons'¹' These appear to be mostly made of a material that looks like black granite, with other parts using a lighter material. The Torgue sticker is dark grey with black text and a black outline. Unlike other "gem prefix" weapons, no parts of these weapons feature a reflective metal material, as most normal rocks aren't reflective. * weapons'¹' Consists of six extra recoil dampers on the front, along with the signature E-tech 'fin' stabilizers to boot. The skin appears to be a mixture of a military and a desert ranger camouflage, having a signature military 'star' on the side. The front and stock of the weapon consists of weathered-teal and polished crimson paint jobs. * weapons'²' Most of Torgue's weapons consist of using military arsenal based skins, having the military "Star" etched onto both the Flakker and Unkempt Harold. The Nukem has a unique golden metallic skin with a "trefoil" symbol on the sides, as a reference to Duke Nukem. The KerBlaster, however, appears to use a purple tier skin with an orange and yellow paint job, rather than red and crimson. Ogre's scheme is completely different as it seems to be made from worn plastic with orange scrawls on it. All Torgue legendary weapons, aside from Ogre, uses their manufacturer's Unique Barrel. * weapons'³' The only seraph weapons manufactured by Torgue include the Seeker, Ahab and the Devastator. They include a light-blue and silver (with a very light hint of pink) color scheme. The Torgue logo is also embedded in a very shiny metallic paint, suggesting it isn't a sticker, unlike the other tiers, * weapons'₄' The Tunguska has a very industrialized metallic body, composed with a matte black paint job, and yellow stripes on the front end of the launcher. This skin is very similar to that of the Unkempt Harold, but isn't an exact replica as it lacks the star icon on the sides. The Carnage uses a unique dark grey skin with a stylised yellow stripe on the body and a crimson stripe on the barrel. Other details are in a lighter steel grey. *Effervescent Weapons *The World Burn, Peak Opener, and the Unicornsplosion are the rainbow-skin versions of the Nukem, KerBlaster, and Swordsplosion. :¹ This set of prefix is only obtainable through Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. :¹ +There are only two weapon by Torgue, called the SWORDSPLOSION!!! and Unicornsplosion. These two are all unique weapons which means that their skins are exclusive to themselves, due to a lack of other non-unique Torgue E-tech weapons. :³ Since the only Seraph weapons made by Torgue include the Seeker, Ahab and the Devastator, they can only be obtainable through Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty (Ahab and Devastator) and Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep (Seeker). :₄ The Tunguska requires the Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack. The Carnage requires the Digistruct Peak Challenge expansion pack. Usage & Description In Borderlands 2, Torgue weapons have high damage, low rates of fire, and have two different firing traits. *If the weapon spawns with a barrel component of Torgue manufacture, it will shoot folding fin rockets. This rockets cause very high damage, but have high spread and low velocity. They also cannot score critical hits and each rocket cost multiple units of ammunition. In this case, the explosive damage is included in the damage stated in the weapon card, and calculated by the game as a single hit. *The other firing trait is present when the barrel component is from any other manufacturer. In this case Torgue weapons will shoot Gyrojet projectiles. These projectiles have low initial speed, but accelerate as they travel forwards, and are faster than the folding fin rockets. They also deal additional explosive area-of-effect damage on impact and can score critical hits. The game calculates the bullet impact and the explosive effect separately (card only shows projectile damage), and the blast can hit enemies near to the point of impact. Because the additional damage of the gyrojet variants is not stated on the weapon card the only way to figure it is testing the weapon (for example in the Sanctuary dummy). It's not uncommon that a gyrojet weapon with, for example, 300 damage listed on the card does more damage than a 1000 damage folding fin rocket weapon because of the additional area explosive effect. Gyrojet ammunition starts to drop with range. Up to medium-long range this effect is negligible. At extreme ranges, this can throw your aim off. In special situations it can be used to deliver indirect fire from cover in a similar Fashion to Hail. Torgue weapons are highly effective against Nomad Taskmasters and other physically shielded enemies, because they move pretty slow and the splash damage can damage them through the shields (Dealing reduced damage). However against fast enemies or aerial enemies they are ineffective, except for the Seeker's homing gyrojets. Notes * Assault rifles made by other manufacturers with Torgue barrels will shoot grenades instead of rockets. This grenades are not affected by any mod you have and will explode in 2 or 3 seconds. * All Torgue weapon sights are large, somewhat crude iron sights with holographic reticles in the center. This applies to any type of Torgue weapon. Quotes *"DID YOU KNOW THAT NINETY-SEVEN PERCENT OF ALL LIVING THINGS ON PANDORA AREN'T EXPLODIN' RIGHT NOW? THAT'S BULL****! BUY TORGUE!" - Torgue Radio Ad; Borderlands 2 *"The following message from Mr. Torgue does not reflect the opinions of Torgue corporation itself." "IF YOU DON'T BUY TORGUE GUNS YOU'RE ****ING RETARDED!" "The previous message from Mr. Torgue did not reflect the opinions of Torgue corporation itself." - Torgue Radio Ad; Borderlands 2 *"TORGUE MUNITIONS HAS A POP QUIZ FOR YOU, SKAGLICKER! YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY A DOZEN STEELY-EYED BANDITS! DO YOU: A) BLOW THEM TO SMITHEREENS WITH YOUR TORGUE ASSAULT RIFLE, B) RUN AND TAKE COVER, OR C) CALMLY GET THEM TO PUT THEIR WEAPONS DOWN AND YOU KNOW THE ANSWER IS A''! BUY A GODDAMN TORGUE GUN!" - Torgue Radio Ad; ''Borderlands 2 * "Torgue weapons ALWAYS fire EXPLOSIVE ROUNDS. They are also LOUD and require EXCESSIVE use of CAPITAL LETTERS." - Loading screen tip. * "NOTHING IS MORE BADASS THAN TREATING A WOMAN WITH RESPECT!" - Mr. Torgue. Trivia *Torgue is the only weapons manufacturer in-game that has a direct reference to its existence within a special effect, the Torgue Bastard having the text "TORGUE! Bastard Guns for Bastard People!" The KerBlaster also references it's manufacturer with the quote "TORGUE got more BOOM!". *Torgue manufactured the radio inside of Moxxi's Bar in Sanctuary. The word "Torgue" can be seen on the front of the radio. * The "EXPLERIOD", or ҉ , is the official end punctuation of the Torgue Corporation, as established by Mr. Torgue himself, on Gaige's hacked ECHOcasts feed. **An EXPLERIOD cannot be properly depicted in Twitter. Torgue expresses frustration that they look more like flowers. Media Borderlands 2 - Torgue Weapons Trailer Torgue Poster 1.jpg Torgue Poster 2.jpg|Purple Quality Torgue Pistol Torgue Poster 3.jpg| A Kerblaster In addition to their full range of Pistols, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, and Rocket Launchers, Torgue products in BLTPS include items listed below. Products weapons *Shotguns – Jack-o'-Cannon • Moonscaper • Torguemada • Wombat weapons *Pistols – 88 Fragnum *Shotguns – Flakker *Assault Rifles – KerBoom *Rocket Launchers – Nukem Grenade Mods * • • Class Mods *Best Man • Bounty Hunter • Rustler • Sapper Shields * • Nova • Spike Oz Kits *Bomber • Juggernaut Prefixes Torgue weapons use the same prefixes as in Borderlands 2. Usage Torgue weapons are essentially unchanged from Borderlands 2 as they do not use the newly introduced element. Torgue retains its specialty of explosive damage with the added ability of sticky gyrojets that can be toggled. Once stuck, the sticky gyrojets will explode in the sequence of impact when the weapon is reloaded, the mode is switched or the character switches to another weapon. Each successive stuck projectile will do more damage depending on how many rounds detonated before it, allowing for a large amount of damage to be dealt to a single target or a moderate amount across multiple enemies. The exact sticky bonus varies, and is based upon the magazine part (the sole exception is the Threeway barrel), with a smaller magazine usually giving a greater bonus. The bonus damage of stickies is based on the stickies which hit the target, and does not factor in other targets which were also stickied or stickies which hit the nearby terrain which happen to damage the target. Products weapons *Pistols • Carbuncle • Duke • Magnum • Pocket Rocket *Assault Rifles • Blister • Flogger • Polisher • Stranger *Shotguns • Bangstick • Kielbasa • Poney • Protuberance *Rocket launchers • Hedgehog • Lump • Quickie • Threeway weapons *Pistols – *Assault Rifles – Amber Management • La Varlope *Shotguns – Black Flame • Chomper • Thumper *Rocket launchers – Gettleburger weapons *Pistols • Breeder • Craps • Devastator • Devils Foursum • Echo • Girth Blaster Elite • Moonfire • Occultist • Roisen's Thorns • Scoville *Assault Rifles – Alchemist • Bearcat • Laser-Sploder • Try-Bolt • Juliet's Dazzle *Shotguns – Flakker • Redline • The Boring Gun • The Lob • Tiggs' Boom *Rocket launchers • Creamer • Hive • Nukem • Quadomizer • R.Y.N.A.H. • Scourge • Tunguska Grenade mods * • • • • • uk:Торрг ru:Торрг fr:Torgue Category:Manufacturers Category:Torgue